User blog:Edwin Shade 2/November Googology Improvement Plans: Launching Off To A Great Start
.As a logical successor to the last Googology Improvement Plan released under an official account right here, I will be continuing these improvement plans effective today. It is a fresh start though, hence, I will be considering this the first improvement plan post. Let's get down to business then. Today I was thinking carefully about the direction I want this wiki to head in. At first, it began as a testing wikia to experiment on before adding the content to the main wikia. Now however, it's become a place to experiment just for the sake of experimentation in it's own right. The wikia shouldn't be just for me though, because having at least one person to compare notations with is part of the fun of googolgy. So then, to accommodate this a few things will be done: *'Priming the wikia for a thriving user base' **As it is now, all mainspace articles and files are protected so that only those with Content Moderator rights or higher can edit. This is to prevent vandalism. However, it is also very prohibitive for the majority of users who may be interested in actual editing. Therefore, I will be moving all articles I want to be the sole editor of to my user namespace, and unprotect all mainspace articles left remaining. ***(Done 14:10, November 25, 2019 (UTC), although I kept protected the the lists of Googology Wikia edits and differences because the articles scarcely ever would need to be changed.) **At least 10 significant articles a day will be taken from the Googology Wikia to be added and improved here. However, the aim will be significant articles only. Saibian's regiments will be added, although there will certainly not be individual pages for thousands of his googolisms. ***(Done 18:42, December 4, 2019 (UTC). I changed my view on keeping thousands of pages for Saibian's googolisms. Not because I think they're neccesary, but because they will marginally increase the presence of this wikia in search results, which will boost views and maybe contributors in time. Now of course I plan to go back through the thousands of pages I imported and change them as I would on the main wikia, improving on what has already been done.) *'Acquiring a thriving user base' **A Googological Outreach Program (GOP) will be initiated whose function is to attract as many potential editors to this wikia as possible. Now, when I was on the Dreamy Wikia this meant messaging users from different wikias on their message wall. Here though, I don't want to do that because Googology is a subject which requires mathematical interest, and not many people are into that nowadays. So the GOP will target individuals rather than user bases, looking for folks who express interest in large numbers and associated functions. By linking to this wikia in relevant discussions it is hoped at least one of these observers joins. **Patience is the most important strategy. Once more, I'd be surprised if this place got a regularly contributing member in the next year. For the time being I will assume the completion of any projects and plans to be contingent on myself. *'Keeping a thriving user base' **Perhaps the most tricky and nuanced area, it is trivial by comparison to get editors. If you ask around long enough someone will edit your wikia without fail. But to keep them in, there needs to be a proper incentive. Having the competition of a decade-running wikia with over 500 users is not something to be regarded lightly. Indeed, my current modus operandi is to offer something the wiki has not offered it's users for a while... change. Think about it. With only one arguably active Admin patrolling the entire site on a time range that is incompatible with many of the users who frequent it, there's a marked gap between management and the constituents of the wikia. There doesn't feel like a cohesive whole among the members of the Googology Wikia because there really isn't. The site is divided by time zones, countries, and experience levels more so than united by the common goal of creating the largest number. The Golden Days of the wikia have ended, and all that remains is the warm twilight of a fading star, as if you were watching the remnants of a star burn away to nothing on the horizon of a cracked and forlorn waste planet. Alas, these rays caress your skin like a parent giving a last embrace to their kin - but it is to late. As eternal night falls, you wish it could have been different. Here. Things ARE different! And they're always different! I plan to switch up the themes often, and always keep things fresh. Humor is appreciated on the site, and goofing off is okay, provided it's constructive in some way! This is not a learning place, it's a learning and happiness place. So smile smile smile! **There will also be contests and maybe, just maybe, actual giveaways, should this site gain a lot of traction! But that's admittingly far-sighted, even for me. Let's get back to Earth here... The point is, the wikia will be improved inasmuch of a way to a.) accommodate a thriving userbase, b.) attract a thriving userbase, and c.) (the most important) keep a thriving userbase. And that will be the focus of this November. Peace out! Category:Announcements Category:Blog posts